bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheesh! Cab, Bob?
|starring=Kevin Kline Steve Agee David Herman Jay Johnston Andy Kindler Jack McBrayer Oscar Nunez |writer=Jon Schroeder |director=Jennifer Coyle |usa=March 6, 2011 |viewers=4.91 |image=1asa09 sh107 tk02 0281f.jpg |previous=Hamburger Dinner Theater |next=Bed & Breakfast }} " " is the sixth episode in Season 1, being the sixth episode overall. Synopsis Bob becomes a cab driver to make the extra cash to pay for Tina's 13th birthday. Plot Tina's thirteenth birthday is coming up and Linda suggest to Bob that they should make it extra special since she will become a teenager shortly. Tina wants to have a party with smoke machine, streamers, invite people from her class and more. She also wants to have the party to have a romantic moment with classmate Jimmy Pesto Jr., the eldest son of Bob's business rival, nemesis and owner of a restaurant across the street from him, Jimmy Pesto. Bob believes it is too expensive to afford what Tina wants, but Linda begs him to pay for the party's requirements, even if it means to get an extension on his rent. Bob asks the restaurant's landlord Mr. Fischoeder for the extension, which is declined. Instead of an extension, Mr. Fischoeder offers one of his side businesses to Bob he could apply for extra money, as a taxi cab driver. Bob accepts the offer while Louise becomes Tina's kissing coordinator as a birthday present to her to get ready for the expected kissing moment with Jimmy Jr. On the first night of his job, Bob starts enjoying driving around the city, even befriending transgender prostitutes, Glitter, Marbles, Cha-Cha and more. Prior to the party, Tina starts inviting classmates including Jimmy Jr. who needs permission from his father for the R.S.V.P.. It is later revealed that Jimmy Sr. forbids Jr. to come because of his rivalry with Bob and Tina refuses to have a party without Jimmy Jr. Bob talks some sense into Jimmy Pesto but Jimmy refuses unless Bob shaves his mustache and bring it to him as part of his collection. Tina disrespects him for his refusal to shave his mustache since he does not wants to negotiate with the Pesto family. After a night out with the trans women, Bob deliriously comes back to the restaurant (due to drinking alcohol and possibly having crack). Linda tells Bob that Tina agrees to attend the party but only for a few minutes. Bob wakes up half an hour late for the party, and finds out it is not going well: the boys and girls aren't dancing, Gene in his role as the DJ and Mort working as the magician are appalling. Bob remembered that he invited not just his regular transgender customers but more of them, including Marshmallow and a homeless man. Tina is disappointed in Bob for what he's done and refuses to talk to him. The trans Women mention to Tina that Bob worked really hard for the party and reminds her that she has a good father. Bob shaves off his mustache for Tina but she apologizes for what she said to him and lets him know that he already made the party perfect, even without Jimmy Jr. present. The trans women remember Jimmy Sr. as one of their dates and is known as a "diaper lover". Bob brings the trans women over to Jimmy's restaurant to threaten him about his personal date. He concedes with Bob's demands; Bob keeps his mustache hair and Jimmy Jr. is allowed to attend the party. Jimmy Jr. comes to the party, and Tina is grateful to Bob for what he has done. Tina and Jimmy Jr. kiss under the party's disco ball, with Louise's encouragement, and the Thompson Twins' If You Were Here song plays in the background.. The episode finishes with everyone enjoying the party, and the credits roll with Lifting Up the Skirt of the Night. Cast Starring *H. John Benjamin as Bob *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *John Roberts as Linda *Kristen Schaal as Louise Also Starring *Kevin Kline as Mr. Fischoeder *Steve Agee as Glitter *David Herman as Marshmallow *Jay Johnston as Jimmy Pesto *Andy Kindler as Mort *Jack McBrayer as Marbles *Oscar Nunez as Cha-Cha External links * * * * de:Bob fährt Taxi Category:Episodes Category:Season 1/1ASA/2011 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Jon Schroeder Category:Episodes Directed by Jennifer Coyle